1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a junction box assembly. In particular, this invention pertains to a junction box assembly having a plurality of elastic fuse clips mounted in respective, substantially inelastic retaining members. Each fuse clip is provided with a pair of opposing clamping portions which releasably and grippingly receives a prong of a fuse. The sidewalls of the retaining members limit the elastic deformation of the clamping portions, thereby substantially eliminating the likelihood that the fuse clip will undergo any permanent deformation or fatigue and increasing the lifetime of the fuse clip.
2. Prior Art
A conventional or prior art fuse clip A for a junction box is shown in FIG. 1. The prior art fuse clip A includes a base A1, side walls extending upwardly from one end of base A1, and clamping walls extending inwardly from the side walls to form a clamping portion A2 which receives the prong of a fuse. The conventional fuse clip is mounted within a junction box without means to restrict the elastic deformation of the fuse clip when a fuse is inserted into the junction box. After a fuse has been inserted into and removed from the junction box a number of times, the clamping portions A2 will fatigue and lose their elasticity. Thus, after normal use of the junction box, the prongs of a fuse cannot be firmly retained between the clamping portions A2 of the junction box.